Meaning of a Diamond
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Menikah tanpa restu karena perbedaan status. Ketika kekuasaan Sojun Kuchiki menjadi bayang-bayang kehidupan mereka. Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik.


**Bleach#Tite Kubo.**

**Judul: Meaning of a Diamond  
**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: **Ide dan jalan cerita umum dan mudah ditebak, tapi inilah fic saya

**Summary: **Menikah tanpa restu karena perbedaan status. Kemiskinan menyelimuti kehidupan rumah tangga Ichigo dan Rukia. Ketika kekuasaan Sojun Kuchiki menjadi bayang-bayang kehidupan mereka. Perpisahan adalah jalan terbaik. Jika cinta mampu mengalahkan semua hal di dunia ini, terutama perbedaan status; harusnya Ichigo dan Rukia juga bahagia?

.

.

.

_-(Shine bright like a diamond)—_

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo terus menahan lengan Rukia agar tubuhnya tidak merosot jatuh. Udara dingin benar-benar membuat jalanan semakin sepi bahkan kendaraan umum enggan beroperasi. Bukan enggan, melainkan sudah terlalu larut untuk mencari penumpang; jam satu dini hari.

"Rukia, bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Rumah sakitnya sudah terlihat!" ucap Ichigo, terus memapah. Ia harus lebih kuat dari Rukia.

Ichigo menatap haru wajah istrinya yang hanya mengangguk diselingi senyuman. Udara sangat dingin, tapi Rukia berkeringat. Ichigo sadar, Rukia menahan sakit yang sangat dari perutnya. Rukia mengalami kontraksi sejak satu jam lalu dan kini mereka menuju rumah sakit.

Berjalan sepuluh menit, mereka berdua sampai ke rumah sakit. Ichigo mendudukan Rukia di salah satu kursi, dan membiarkan dirinya menuju resepsionis.

"Suster, istriku mau melahirkan!" ucapnya.

Dua orang suster mendekat ke arah Rukia, wajahnya terlihat ikutan tegang. Segera diantarnya Rukia ke ruang pemeriksaan, dan yang lainnya menghubungi dokter jaga. Ichigo meringis melihat Rukia mengerang kesakitan. Rukia sudah mengalami pecah ketuban.

"Tuan, tolong ikut saya! Anda harus mengurus administrasi terlebih dahulu!"

Ichigo menuruti permintaan suster itu.

Mendengar semua penjelasan suster soal administrasi membuat napas Ichigo terasa berhenti. Pikirannya berkecamuk tak karuan. Ini sudah rumah sakit yang ketiga, dan ini harapan satu-satunya. Ia tidak mampu membiarkan Rukia berjalan lagi mencari rumah sakit yang lebih murah.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku keringanan, Nona?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf, tuan! Anda harus membayar lima juta terlebih dahulu sebelum istri anda menjalani persalinan!"

"Tapi, aku hanya memiliki uang ini. Anggap saja sebagai uang muka; dua setengah juta aku berikan kepadamu. Sisanya aku bayar setelah istriku melahirkan!"

"Lima juta itu hanya uang muka, Tuan! Istri anda mengandung bayi kembar, dan biaya keseluruhannya lebih kurang lima puluh juta!"

"Apa?! Semahal itukah?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

Pria berambut jingga itu menunduk lesu. Ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan uang muka dalam waktu dekat, dan ia juga tidak berniat membawa Rukia berjalan kembali mencari rumah sakit lain. Air ketubannya sudah pecah. Rukia tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda segera mencari uang lima juta itu! Jalan lahir bayinya sudah pembukaan keempat, sebaiknya anda cepat!"

Ichigo mengerang frustasi. Tabungan yang mereka miliki hanya itu, ia tidak pernah berpikir biaya persalinan semahal itu.

"Aku tinggalkan cincin pernikahanku, ponselku, dan kartu identitasku sebagai bayaran sementara! Aku berjanji besok aku akan melunasi uang muka dan biaya lainnya!" ucap Ichigo berharap. Ia meletakkan semua barang yang ia sebutkan di atas meja administrasi.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan! Kami tidak membutuhkan semua itu!"

Ichigo sudah tidak bisa berpikir, ia berlari ke kamar di mana Rukia diperiksa. Tangisnya hampir keluar melihat kondisi Rukia yang terus merintih kesakitan.

"Rukia, maafkan aku! Sebaiknya kita mencari rumah sakit lain!"

Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia, membantunya turun dari ranjang. Ichigo bersusah payah menahan tubuh Rukia agar tidak terjatuh. Ia tahu kaki Rukia sudah tidak bisa untuk berjalan lagi. Beberapa suster melarang Ichigo untuk membawa Rukia turun dari ranjang, tidak baik untuk kondisi Rukia.

"Rukia..."

Rukia menjawab tapi suaranya lebih berasa dengungan.

Ichigo merasakan lengannya digengam erat Rukia bersamaan dengan terlihatnya aliran darah yang mulai mengalir ke mata kakinya. Tak sanggup lagi memaksanya, Ichigo membiarkan Rukia terduduk di lantai dan mulai mengerang kesakitan, lagi.

"Tuan, istri anda mengalami pendarahan!"

"Rukia..." Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat berharap sakitnya menular kepadanya.

"Biar aku yang membayar semuanya!"

Ichigo mendongak ke arah suara; seorang pria berpenampilan elegan. Wajah Ichigo berubah mengeras marah, benci dan segala ketidaksukaan.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membawa istriku pergi dari sini!" tolak Ichigo.

"Kau mau membunuh Rukia dan bayinya!" ucap pria itu lagi.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada Rukia, aku akan menjaganya dan anak kami!"

"Kau tidak melihat kondisi Rukia!"

Ichigo tertegun, darah itu semakin deras mengalir dan mengenang di ujung kaki Rukia. Erangan dan tangisan tertahan Rukia. Tatapan sayu Rukia dan segala tentang Rukia yang di hadapannya ini membuatnya berpikir.

Haruskah ia menerima bantuan orang itu?

Semua ini akan melukai harga dirinya dan janjinya pada Rukia.

"Rukia, maafkan aku!"

_._

_._

_._

_-(Shine bright like a diamond)—_

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo duduk berseberangan dengan pria yang telah membantunya; kepala keluarga Kuchiki, ayah Rukia. Pikiran Ichigo kembali ke masa lalunya, mereka menikah tanpa restu karena Rukia terlanjur hamil dengan Ichigo. Walau Rukia telah hamil, Kuchiki Sojun; ayah Rukia tetap tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka dan mengusir Rukia dari rumah megah itu.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berubah sulit. Ijazah strata satu Ichigo seolah berubah menjadi selembar kertas tak berarti apapun. Seorang lulusan dari jurusan teknik, Universitas Karakura berpredikat cumlaude ditolak bekerja di mana pun. Usut punya usut, keluarga Kuchiki telah membuat daftar hitam atas nama Kurosaki Ichigo untuk bekerja di semua perusahaan. Akhirnya, Ichigo bekerja menjadi montir di sebuah bengkel kecil-kecilan dengan gaji yang benar-benar membuat Ichigo dan Rukia harus bergantian untuk mengisi perut setiap hari.

Keluarga Kuchiki sengaja mempersulit kehidupan rumah tangga Ichigo dan Rukia dengan harapan Ichigo menyerah dan mengembalikan Rukia pada keluarga Kuchiki. Dan sekarang, semua keputusan itu harus berubah karena Ichigo memang tidak mampu membayar biaya persalinan Rukia.

"Tinggalkan Rukia, sekarang!" ucap Sojun dengan nada angkuh.

Ichigo menatap tajam, "Tidak!"

"Kau berhutang padaku!"

"Aku akan membayarnya! Aku tidak mau berhutang apapun darimu!"

"Sombong sekali! Kehidupanmu diselimuti kemiskinan, sekarang bayi kembarmu juga harus menanggung dosamu? Kau akan membunuh mereka."

Ichigo terdiam, melawan keluarga Kuchiki harusnya Ichigo sadar, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup menyaingi segalanya; harta dan kekuasaan. Rukia adalah putri di keluarga Kuchiki dan ia telah mencurinya.

Ichigo beranjak dari duduknya, "Aku akan mengembalikan semua uang yang kau keluarkan untuk persalinan Rukia!"

"Kau yakin sekali?" cibir Sojun.

Ichigo mengabaikan ucapan itu. Ia memilih berpikir cara mengumpulkan uang dan membawa Rukia pulang kembali apartemen kecil mereka.

Sojun memandang benci pada pria yang selesai menutup pintu ruangan itu. Sedetik kemudian, masuklah salah satu asistennya.

"Semua sudah siap, Kuchiki-sama!"

Sojun mengangguk. Sojun bisa memastikan bahwa Ichigo akan menyesali kepergiannya dari rumah sakit ini.

_._

_._

_._

_-(Shine bright like a diamond)—_

_._

_._

_._

Rukia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kepalanya begitu pening, dan rasa sakit menjalar dari pangkal pahanya. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya melalui pandangan matanya, melihat sekelilingnya.

Di mana dirinya? Ranjangnya bukan seperti di rumah sakit. Ia terhenyak dan bangun tergesa. Rukia mengerang kesakitan, kakinya terasa kaku dan membuatnya terjatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Ayah, di mana Ichigo? Bayiku, kau apakan bayiku! Ayah?!"

Rukia berteriak histeris, ia sadar sudah kembali ke kamarnya, kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia menjerit menangis histeris. Begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka, entah kekuatan dari mana ia menerjang siapapun yang membuka pintu itu.

"Kembalikan bayiku! Kembalikan aku pada Ichigo!" teriak Rukia.

Ia berpegangan erat pada ujung jas pria yang membuka pintu itu. Ayahnya berdiri angkuh di hadapannya. Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Rukia yang penuh air mata. Rukia terhenyak saat rasa panas menjalar di wajahnya. Ia menunduk, mengepalkan kuat jari-jarinya. Terdiam.

"Suamimu meninggalkanmu!" ucapnya ringan.

"Bohong! Berhenti mengatakan hal omong kosong kepadaku!" bantah Rukia.

Ia menatap garang ayahnya. Perlawanan putrinya tidak membuat Sojun goyah dan kasihan.

"Ia tidak sanggup mengurusmu dan bayimu!"

"Tidak! Katakan di mana bayiku?! Di mana bayiku?!" teriak Rukia histeris.

Ia berusaha berdiri, tapi kakinya lemas sekali. Ia merasa perih luar biasa di selakangannya, jahitan persalinannya terbuka. Darah merembes melalui gaunnya.

"Bayiku, katakan di mana bayiku?" suara Rukia melirih.

Sojun menyingkir dari hadapan Rukia, memberi akses penglihatan Rukia ke arah dua pelayan Kuchiki, yang keduanya masing-masing menggendong seorang bayi. Mereka mendekat pada Rukia. Tanpa ragu, Rukia mengambilnya ke dalam pelukannya. Itu bayinya, bayi kembarnya. Kedua bayi laki-laki itu tertidur dalam selimutnya. Rambut jingga bayi itu mengingatkannya pada suaminya. Belum sempat ia mulai menanyakan keberadaan Ichigo lagi, kesadaran Rukia memudar. Rukia kembali pingsan.

_._

_._

_._

_-(Shine bright like a diamond)—_

_._

_._

_._

Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Penjaga kediaman Kuchiki menghajar tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Tulang rusuknya mungkin beberapa sudah patah, wajahnya bengkak dan membiru. Bahkan ia merasakan cairan asin keluar melalui hidungnya.

"Rukia!" teriaknya keras, memanggil istrinya.

Seharusnya Ichigo sadar meninggalkan Rukia bukan hal yang benar. Mertuanya membawa Rukia pulang tanpa seijinnya. Pulang ke kediaman Kuchiki, bukan ke apartemennya. Kini, ia seolah menantang para algojo yang sepertinya sudah disiapkan ayah Rukia untuk menghajarnya, tapi sayang Ichigo bukan pria mudah menyerah. Ia akan membawa istri dan anaknya pulang.

Ichigo kembali meneriakkan nama Rukia. Hantaman kembali didapatkannya. Kini, ia harus muntah darah. Tendangan di perutnya membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Terkapar tak berdaya, tapi ia masih berusaha meneriakkan nama istrinya.

"Pergilah Kurosaki, sebelum aku berubah pikiran, menghilangkan keberadaanmu dari dunia ini!" ucap Sojun dari jarak lima meter.

"Kembalikan aku pada Rukia dan bayiku. Anak kami!"

"Teruslah bermimpi!"

"Aku mohon Kuchiki-sama, biarkan kami menjalani kehidupan kami!" rengek Ichigo. Darah terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Rukia tidak pantas bersanding dengan pria sepertimu! Ia seharusnya hidup bahagia dengan pria yang berstatus sama dengannya, bukan bersama kucing jalanan sepertimu."

"Kami saling mencintai."

"Sampai kapan kau hidup dengan cinta? Hidup butuh uang dan kau tidak makan dengan cinta!" Senyum sinis terukir di bibir Sojun.

"Kami bahagia dengan kehidupan kami, kau tidak berhak memisahkan kami!" Suara Ichigo terdengar keraguan.

"Kami? Apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana perasaan Rukia menjalani kehidupannya bersamamu?"

Ichigo terdiam. Apa yang dipikirkan Rukia dan bagaimana perasaan Rukia? Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya, ia yakin Rukia juga bahagia sama seperti dirinya.

"Ia tidak pernah merasakan kehidupan serba kekurangan, Kurosaki! Kami memanjakannya, selama ini dia hidup serba berkecukupan. Dan apa yang telah kau berikan untuknya? Hanya kemiskinan?" maki Sojun.

Ichigo kembali terdiam. Ia mengingat awal kehidupan rumah tangganya. Rukia tidak bisa mencuci pakaian, menyapu lantai, bahkan memegang pisau. Ichigo mengajarinya. Ichigo sadar Rukia tidak pernah menyentuh pekerjaan rumah sebelum menikah dengannya. Hidup Rukia dipenuhi melalui bantuan para pelayan kediaman Kuchiki. Dan kini semua itu membuat hidup Rukia berubah, tidak! Rukia bisa hidup dengannya dan merasa bahagia. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Rukia sekalipun mengeluh padanya.

"Lepaskan Rukia! Aku bersedia untuk membesarkan bayi-bayi itu!" bujuk Sojun, suaranya terdengar tegas.

Ichigo menatap tajam tubuh menjulang penuh kesombongan Kuchiki Sojun. Hatinya membenarkan beberapa kalimat yang diutarakan pria itu.

Benarkah Rukia merasa hidupnya kesusahan saat bersamanya? Apa Rukia menyesal hidup bersamanya?

Ia tidak mampu memberikan apa yang dibutuhkan Rukia selama ini. Pakaian mahal, hanya mimpi untuknya. Ichigo hanya membelikan pakaian bekas yang masih pantas untuk Rukia. Mereka makan bergantian setiap hari, bahkan Ichigo juga belum membelikan perlengkapan bayi yang dibutuhkan anak-anaknya.

Sanggupkah dengan kemiskinannya ia membahagiakan Rukia dan anaknya?

Rukia dan anaknya akan hidup berkecukupan di sini. Keluarga Kuchiki akan menangung kehidupan mereka. Haruskah dirinya egois, membiarkan Rukia dan anak mereka di sini?

Melepas Rukia dan bayi mereka?

"Aku tidak memberimu banyak waktu untuk berpikir, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo menelan ludah, menyusun kata. Ia sudah memutuskannya.

_._

_._

_._

_-(Shine bright like a diamond)—_

_._

_._

_._

Bersambung.

07/03/2013

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya saja biar saya mendengar ups, membaca suara hati anda.

Thanx...

* * *

**A/N:** Udah pada baca Bleach 529? aku penasaran tingkat akut, buat baca kelanjutannya. Ishiin Shiba? Mungkinkah Kaien Shiba dan Ichigo beneran saudara? Ga bisa ngebayangin juga Ganju beneran saudara Ichigo. Apa nama Kurosaki dari Masaki, ya? Oh, ya ampun aku beneran ga sabar buat baca bleach 530.

Udah cuap-cuapnya, baca aja bleach 529, mungkin juga penasaran kaya aku?! hihi..


End file.
